Pokemon plus one
by thelivingtunic
Summary: There's a new trainer. She adores Steel type pokemon. That's all she uses. When Ash and co. come around, she finally decides to collect Hoenn's badges. I changed chapter one a bit.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of its characters, or places. The only thing I own are my own characters, and one building.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pikachu vs Forretress

A red haired boy approached a massvie building, at the edge of Rustboro City. He walked through the door, entering a brightly colored room, with different pokemon playing everywhere. A young woman, maybe 19, with long, spiky pink hair and blue eyes came towards the boy. She was wearing a white long sleeved short dress, the sleeves becoming wider at the ends. Purple ringed the dress at the end of the sleeves and the hem. She wore black leggings under the dress, and tall silver boots, minimizing how much of the black leggings could be seen.

She was known as Stilixa. As far as anyone's knowledge, she had no last name. Everyone thought her name fit her, not because of her appearance, but because of her natural preference for steel-type pokemon. She ran the Pokemon spa and training gym of Rustboro, which had trainers coming from all over to attend. It was like a school, and when a trainer could beat Stilixa's aggron, they "graduated". But so far, no one had been able to beat her aggron. The lessons were good and affordable though. No one questioned Stilixa's training, even though she didn't have even one Hoenn badge yet. She had the badges from Kanto and Johto though, and everyone thought that was cool, mostly because every trainer that came to the training gym hadn't left Hoenn.

Stilixa grinned.

" What are you going to be doing today?" she asked.

" Taking notes, while my pokemon are relaxing and training" the boy answered.

" Just remember, you can't learn everything through notes" Stilixa said.

* * *

At this moment, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Brock, May and Max, were just arriving in Rustboro. They went straight to the pokemon center. They came back out, and since it was the middle of the day, they wandered around. When they came in sight of the training gym, they paused for a moment.

" I wonder what this is.." Max said, trailing off. Then Stilixa walked out the doors, stopping right in front of Ash and his friends. She grinned.

" Hello" she said.

" Uh, hi, I'm Ash and these are my friends, Brock, May and her brother Max" Ash said, pointing to each of his friends as he introduced them. Stilixa nodded attentively.

" I'm Stilixa, and this" she said, motioning to the training gym, "Is the Pokemon Spa and Training Gym. Or PSTG, is what some people call it. Would you like to see inside?" Stilixa asked, and Ash and his friends nodded. She lead them inside, a zigzagoon rushing after a skitty playfully just inside. May and Brock looked around in wonder. A clefairy had stumbled up to Max, so he was bent down, sort of shaking its hand and talking to it. It smiled, grabbed finger, and lead him off somewhere.

" Oh, that clefairy must have taken a liking to your friend. Well, we'll retrieve him when we get to the clefairy room later" Stilixa said. She lead them to a room with a large pool at the back of the room, and a few fountains and a smaller pool. There were targets on the walls.

" This is the water room, for water type pokemon. They can train and swim here" Stilixa said. She waved them on. They stopped next at the door to well heated room, painted a dark red color, with heat lamps and scarecrows made of hay set up. They had them in rows, in an array.

" This is the fire room, for fire types. It's well heated, suitable for fire type pokemon, and the scarecrows are for training their fire type attacks and accuracy" Stilixa explained. They moved onto a room with a grassy field in it, and it reminded Ash a lot of Erica's gym in Celadon City, in Kanto.

" This is the grass room, for grass and poison pokemon. I decided that to keep from making too many rooms I would combine some. Anyway, the training activites here are kind of random" Stilixa said. They moved on again, to a yellow room, with lots of electric pokemon inside.

" As you can see, the electric room. Training activities vary" Stilixa said again, and lead them onwards. After viewing every other specialized room, she took them back to the lobby. Max had rejoined them, much to the sorrow of the clefairy.

" Now, maybe you'd like to see the battling room?" Stilixa asked. Ash nodded vigoriously. Stilixa laughed. She lead them to a what looked like a plain gym room. There was a loud roar as an aggron beat an ursaring in a modfied game of Tug of War. There was a flag stuck behind both pokemon not far back. Apparently, the point of this game was to push the opponent behind the flag. Obviously, the aggron had won. It spotted Stilixa and rushed right over. Ash and his friends took a few steps back.

" Whoa, that thing's huge" Ash said.

" Almost seven feet, but there's no need to be afraid of her at all. Aggron wouldn't hurt anybody that I wouldn't want her to" Stilixa said.

" Is she.. yours?" May asked.

" Yeah, I caught her as an aron. She's the strongest pokemon I have" Stilixa explained. Suddenly, a girl with purplish-blue hair rushed out. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, a blue mini skirt, black arm socks with yellow bands on top of it at parts, to her fingers. She had black leggings on, with more of the yellow bands on top of them. She wore a black belt crooked over her skirt. She wore boots, not as tall as Stilixa's, and they were blue. She rushed over to the ursaring.

" That's my sister, Miska, over there. That's her ursaring" Stilixa said. They all nodded.

" So, would someone like to battle?" Stilixa asked. Ash stepped forward.

" I see. I'll be your opponent then" Stilixa said, then called Miska over. Miska ran to Stilixa.

" Please, little sister, round up my best pokemon. They'll be in their usual rooms" Stilixa said, and Miska nodded, rushing off.

" So your in charge?" Brock asked.

" Yes. It's a lot of hard work, but trainers come from all over to have me train them and their pokemon" Stilixa said. A few moments later, Miska returned with five other pokeballs. Stilixa took her side of the battle field, and motioned to Ash to take his. He did.

" You can pick your pokemon first, Ash" Stilixa called.

" Why'd she let Ash do that, Brock?" May asked.

" It puts Stilixa at an advantage to see what pokemon Ash is going to use" Brock told her.

" I'll start with pikachu then" Ash said. Pikachu hopped forward, into the battle zone.

" Pikachu, eh? Then I guess I'll have to use Forretress" Stilixa called, sending out Forretress.

" That's a good choice against Pikachu" Brock commented.

" How?" May asked.

" Forretress may be slower than Pikachu, but it's defense is high enough that it can take a few of Pikachu's best hits for sure. Stilixa has probably trained it enough that's its attack is high too, and that's going to be a bad combination for Ash" Brock explained.

" Oh" was all May could say. Ash started the battle.

" Pikachu, quick attack" Ash said.

" Forretress, dodge it, and use take down" Stilixa barked as soon as Ash had finished calling out quick attack. Pikachu used quick attack, but Forretress dodged and used take down, hitting Pikachu hard, knocking it down.

" Thunderbolt, Pikachu" Ash called. Pikachu blasted Forretress with Thunderbolt for all it was worth, but the pokemon didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

" OK Forretress, rapid spin" Stilixa called.

" Dodge it Pikachu" Ash said. Forretress attacked, but Pikachu dodged to the left quickly.

" Pikachu, Iron Tail" Ash called. The attack hit, but Forretress looked even less bothered by Iron Tail then it did with Thunderbolt.

" Not going to get anywhere using that attack with Steel types Ash. Now, Forretress, Let's finish this. Submission" Stilixa called. Forretress attacked, but Pikachu dodged.

" Thunderbolt Pikachu" Ash called. The attack hit, and now Forretress looked more bothered.

" Quick Attack" Ash said, and Pikachu attacked. It hit.

" OK, Forretress. Explosion" Stilixa called. The attack hit, and both pokemon were knocked out.

" Tie" Miska shouted.

" Good try Pikachu. Go, Treecko" Ash said, throwing Treecko's pokeball.

" A Treecko, huh? Better not let you get off easy. Go, Scizor" Stilixa said.

" Treecko, absorb" Ash said.

" Dodge it Scizor, and use slash". Slash connected.

" Treecko, pound!".

" Dodge Scizor. Pursuit". Pound missed, but Pursuit hit. Treecko was really hurting, and Scizor hadn't taken a hit.

" Quick attack Treecko" Ash called. Scizor easily dodged it.

" OK Scizor, false swipe" Stilixa instructed. False swipe hit. " Now finish it off with a quick attack". Quick attack hit, and Treecko was knocked out.

" Good job Treecko. OK, taillow, let's go" Ash called, and Taillow popped out of its pokeball. " Taillow, use Peck". Peck actually connected. " Now use Aerial Ace". Aerial Ace also connected.

" OK Scizor, use Slash". Taillow flew up into the air as Scizor was going to attack. Slash obviously missed.

" Taillow, use Fly" Ash called, and Taillow nose-dived at Scizor, the attack going critical and knocking Scizor out. Stilixa nodded in approval.

" Very good Scizor. Well, Ash, it's been a good battle. But I think it's time we finished this. OK, Aggron, go!" Stilixa called. Aggron lumbered out onto the field with a roar. Taillow shrank back.

" C'mon Taillow, we can do it" Ash said. Taillow looked at him like he grew another head. Taillow started chirping like mad.

*( Your crazy! Do you see the size of that thing?! And it looks mad! I quit this battle you loon!)*

" Aggron, use take down" Stilixa said. Taillow flew up into the air before Aggron could hit it.

" At least Taillow has a speed advantage" Ash said. " OK, use Fly Taillow". Taillow dove at Aggron, but did more damage to itself on Aggron's thick steel hide.

" Iron claw" Stilixa barked. Aggron's attack hit Taillow and sent it flying past Ash. It got up from where it landed on the floor, and flew back.

" Your Taillow certainly has heart, Ash. Most pokemon would refuse to continue battling after taking a hit like that" Stilixa said. " Take Down, Aggron". Aggron charged at Taillow, who flew up in the air again.

" Quick Attack, Taillow" Ash said. Taillow attacked and hit, but Aggron didn't even seem to feel it, while Taillow had once again hurt itself while attacking Aggron.

" Now, Aggron. Double edge" Stilixa called. The attack hit, and Taillow flew back, landing on the ground. It tried to get up, but it couldn't.

" Taillow is unable to battle. Aggron is the winner. The battle goes to Stilixa" Miska called out, now being an offical. Ash recalled Taillow, and walked over to Brock, May and Max. Stilixa and Aggron walked over to them.

" Good job Ash. Your pokemon are all strong and very good" Stilixa said, grinning.

" Thanks. Your Aggron is really tough" Ash said.

" Well, it should be. I had it for six years you know. If it weren't tough by now, I'd be worried that I wasn't training it right" Stilixa replied.

" I think you could probably beat Roxanne, Ash" she added.

" Maybe.. We should be getting over there, so I can get in a gym battle" Ash said. Stilixa nodded.

" May I accompany you? I would like to see what a gym battle with Roxanne is like. Who knows, maybe I will even take her on" Stilixa asked. Ash nodded. Stilixa recalled Aggron, and gave Miska the key to the door of the Training Gym. They nodded at each other, and Ash and co, along with Stilixa left.

They walked towards the pokemon center, so Ash could heal his pokemon. When they got there, both Ash and Stilixa gave Nurse Joy their pokemon, and they all took a seat. They talked for a while, until Nurse Joey brought their pokemon back. Then everyone marched over to the gym and walked inside.

" Oh, a new challenger. How fun" Roxanne said.

" Two, actually. I'm finally ready to challenge you, Roxanne" Stilixa called out. Roxanne grinned.

" So, who would like to be first?" Roxanne asked.

" I will" Ash said. Roxanne nodded.

" So, let's get started" she said. Ash nodded.

* * *

Next: Chapter 2: Ash vs Roxanne, Stilixa vs Roxanne.

I read the story Glorious Region (It rocks) and it inspired me to write this. Do you know how hard it was to find out what pokemon Ash had at this point? VERY. I also had to look up what moves Forretress and Scizor know, because I didn't know. I'm going to captialize all attack names, eg- Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Thunder, double Edge, etc.

I don't know how many of you readers may have gotten what it meant at the start about how Stilixa's name fit her because of her preferred type being Steel. But the way its supposed to be pronounced, Stilixa sounds A LOT like Steelix. But with an A at the end, so it sounds like Steelix-a, except you know, the E's are I's and therefore the I's sound like I's. I thought I might like to point this out. Also, if you want to know what other pokemon Stilixa has, you'll find out later, because all but one will come up in at least the first three gyms. The last one will not be coming up until AT LEAST Tate and Lisa, the seventh gym leaders, or maybe even as late as Wallce, the last gym leader. It's extremely strong, and no steel type trainer should be without one. I'll give the first person who can correctly guess what this pokemon is a cookie.

To find out the moves of Forretress and Scizor, and a tiny bit of Aggron's, I used w w w. serebii. n e t. I also assume everyone knows what Rustboro looks like, and what the gym looks like. For those of you that don't know either of these things, LOOK IT UP. Seriously, I will not be describing any towns/cities, or the gyms, so I'd look up what the gyms look like as I go along, if I were you. But I'm not, so its your choice.


End file.
